


匪报

by llllouis



Category: RPS, 德云社
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:48:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22972777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llllouis/pseuds/llllouis
Summary: *ABO*A华O贤*狗血带球跑
Relationships: 何九华/秦霄贤, 华贤 - Relationship
Kudos: 11





	匪报

0  
就像夏天突如其来的雨水，秦霄贤当年走得悄无声息，如今再回来也轻描淡写。两年多的时间像是被饕餮吞吃，像是什么也没有发生，像是他不曾离开。

1  
何九华皱着眉头打量被师兄弟一圈圈围起来的人儿——两年多不见，很稀奇的是秦霄贤居然还能多少丰润了点。原本瘦削得锋利的五官线条柔下来，眉目盈笑，整个人的气质都天翻地覆，能教人称一句君子如玉。  
不过是两年时间，何九华忍不住微微地叹气——不过是两年时间，他却好像在两年前的某一个瞬间就被已经小孩划出了那个原本二人共享的世界。这两年到底发生过什么，当年又发生过什么，张九泰知道梅九亮知道甚至孙九香尚九熙都可能知道。独独他一个人，被蒙在暧昧的沉默中，无声无息。

“好了好了，”孙九香仗着体型挤开人群把秦霄贤拉出来，作赶人状，“去去去，各干各的去，别搁这儿耽误我们爷俩上台。”  
秦霄贤笑眯眯锤过去一拳，却又乖乖被孙九香拉着往舞台上走：“华儿——”还不忘顺带朝何九华笑一笑，拍一下肩膀。他笑得实在是眉眼弯弯，小狐狸似的，又甜又坏，跟当年一模一样。  
他没贴屏蔽贴，烟草混了厚重的乌木味扑面而来，烟熏火燎地凶戾，冲得何九华几乎头脑发晕。可偏偏又能嗅得到那股子隐隐透出来的甜腻。熟悉又陌生。  
当年秦霄贤就是这样，肆意轻狂，声色张扬，挑一挑眉能勾来大半个酒吧的omega。是足够清涩又狂妄的性感，像是天生该活在闪光灯下，接受所有人痴狂的爱慕与迷恋。但他却只看向何九华，年轻人眼里的情感藏不住，那么暴烈的信息素，只为他透出来那抹颓靡又惑人的甜。即使是圣人也能教情爱拉下神坛，何况何九华并非圣贤。  
“欸欸在呢没死，”何九华平静地呼吸着空气里久别重逢的气息，好声好气地笑起来，没脾气一般拿扇子敲敲人仍旧线条明显的蝴蝶骨，“去吧，都等着你呢。”

的确是都等着他。秦霄贤一露面，外面便响起来大片女孩子又哭又笑的尖叫，满场人好齐整地喊过一声欢迎回家，紧接着就是细细的抽噎声。何九华倚在幕边听秦霄贤压轻了声音安慰那群女孩儿，音响扩出来的效果略略失真，但也已经足够柔软，叹一口气也像叹一句爱意。  
何九华忍不住叹气。即使他年岁早已不能被唤一句少年郎，也看过多少风尘，却依旧会为这个人轻易动心。  
情难自禁，无可救药。

2  
即使是何九华不曾刻意打听过秦霄贤这两年的情况，多少也能听几个玩得好的师兄弟提上一嘴，知道小孩去了国外待着，逢年过节都少回来，都是家里人过去陪他。他有时候半夜三更睡不着也能在朋友圈刷到小孩同他人的合照或者什么稀奇古怪的抓拍与鬼脸。他一贯知道小孩的好人缘——或者说是桃花缘。  
但无论如何何九华也想不到秦霄贤能真搞出人命来。

他看着秦霄贤从车上抱下来个小小一团的小女孩，下意识以为又是谁家的女儿被人要过来带一带过过干瘾——秦霄贤有多喜欢女儿他再清楚不过，以前也没少干这种事儿。只是秦霄贤转头却冲他们一群人笑：“看看，我女儿——秦琼，漂亮吧？”他一时间甚至没有反应过来，发愣地看秦霄贤低头熟稔地逗着怀里糯米团子似的女孩儿，“欸，说起来你们这群叔叔伯伯的是不是该给个见面礼份子钱什么的啊？”  
“那倒也不必。”  
“什么玩意儿刚刚风有点大。”  
“喂喂信号不好挂了挂了。”  
秦霄贤话音还没落，一群大老爷们就忙不迭摇头的摇头摆手的摆手，什么瞎话都往外编，八仙过海各显神通。  
众所周知，德云社拿钱不当钱，当命。

秦霄贤倒也没当回事，知道这群女儿奴也就嘴上说说，赶明儿就会跟白砸似的往自己家里送东送西，同自己抢闺女的抚养权。他想想甚至还有点后悔把自家闺女带出来，一壁想着，一壁拿眼尾的余光去瞟何九华的反应。  
事态不出他的意料。何九华看上去像是没什么反应，但秦霄贤多了解何九华，轻易感知到他沉下来的气息和隐隐约约的信息素味道。太隐约，若不是秦霄贤对他的信息素熟到了骨子里，又正好临近热潮期，多半也嗅不到那点若有若无的苦艾，一如既往地温柔，又清醒得近乎冷血。  
他一只手抱着女儿，另一只手探到后颈按了按自己似乎有些发烫的腺体，不动声色地敛去眼底的晦暗。在国外两年多时间他的确是在逃避，只是他终究也还是不甘心。  
何九华的温柔太致瘾也太疏离，尝试过就没法戒断，却又无法占为己有。秦霄贤想要他的爱，可何九华给的偏偏只有一视同仁的温柔。所以他在检查出小朋友的存在以后才落荒而逃，或许这个孩子能给他带来些什么，但除了爱他什么也不想要，包括愧疚和同情。  
但无论如何，他做不到看何九华爱上他人。明明自己爱他这么久，凭什么要祝福他和旁人长长久久。即使是愧疚也好，秦霄贤几乎是自暴自弃，只要能留住何九华，留住那份温柔。

秦霄贤抬眼冲试图把秦琼从他怀里捞过去几个师兄弟丢眼刀：“会不会说话啊你，什么叫居然和我长得像，”他用余光盯紧了何九华，笑起来，“我生的能和我不像吗。”


End file.
